Werewolves
Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, or Rougarou) are a race of supernatural shapeshifting species of magical creatures who unwillingly or willingly transform into wolf-like humanoid creature, or a larger quadrupedal wolf. Even in their human form, werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, though not to the same level as a vampire, and their abilities are not as powerful compared to those they possess on the full moon while transformed. These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires due to their venomous bite, which is lethal to them. Many werewolves were once humans, but were infected with a virus that all werewolves carry known as Lycanthropy. This virus is natural occurring and has no known cure. Once infected, a human will face the reality that they will transform once a month following the phases of the moon (typically they transform during a full moon). This transformation will continue to be triggered each night the moon is full regardless of cloud cover until they have either learned to control their transformations or they begin to take a potion to help regulate or control their transformations. Their strength, speed, and aggression is lessened by a thick cloud cover. A full moon, in terms of werewolf transformation, is defined as 80% or more of the moon's surface illuminated by the sun. However, this is only the minimum requirement, and only a small number will transform. Physiology Diet Werewolves are omnivores. However, they eat primarily meat in order to survive. Typically, werewolves will hunt for wild game such as rabbits or deer, but they can eat berries and plants if they wish. When in wolf form, they might possibly feed on human or vampire body parts and organs, but they are not required to ingest them in order to prolong their existence. This drive to feed on the flesh of other races seems to have been brought about during the Dark Ages and the war. Appearance Werewolves in their wolf form are quite similar to natural wolves, although unlike natural wolves, werewolves have seemingly glowing eyes, wicked fangs, and a much more feral and predatory appearance. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, blurred speed, and size which is comparable to fully grown humans. The fur color of wolf forms differs from one to the other. Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, aside from their superhuman/supernatural abilities. Also, werewolves have a higher body temperature than humans. Psychological Characteristics Many werewolves are known to be aggressive, strong and fast, even in human form. Many often have trouble controlling their temper, especially leading up to and during the full moon. Despite this, many can be charming and fun-loving individuals. Their strong sense of duty and loyalty make them great candidates for friendship, but it should be noted that they feel a strong sense responsibility to help their fellow werewolves whenever they can. While some werewolves prefer to keep to themselves and keep to themselves, most seem to be drawn to their own kind, forming packs and residing in areas isolated from general human society so they can run free without being disturbed. There's also an attraction to other supernatural creatures. If presented with a paranormal being or a human, the werewolf will always go after the supernatural entity. Those human werewolves that are evil will be some of the most horrid creatures ever and will go after any living thing. Those in between will probably go after animals and possibly adult humans. However, what little humanity shines through may prevent them from harming children. Code of Loyalty Werewolves are very similar to witches when it comes to their own kind. Unlike vampires, werewolves have an unwavering sense of loyalty, and will often bond with other werewolves they meet regardless of their pack. They work with each other as sort of an extended family. The bond of loyalty between werewolves is so strong that while changed under full moons, the only beings they do not attack are other werewolves (regardless of whether or not they are entirely werewolf or are Vampwolves). |-|Type of Hierarchy= Werewolves are an extremely social creature. They exist as a social unit called a pack. The pack, the basic unit of their social life, is usually a family group. It's made up of wolves related to each other by blood and family ties of affection and mutual aid. The core of a pack is a mated pair of wolves- an adult male and female that have bred and produced young. The other members of the pack are their offspring: young wolves ranging in age from pups to adults. Pack sizes vary, most packs have 6 or 7 members, although some may include as many as 20 wolves. The size depends on many variables including the current numbers of the werewolf population, the abundance of food, and social factors within the pack. Within each pack is an elaborate hierarchy. It may consist of a single breeding pair, the Alpha male and female, a lower group consisting of non-breeding adults, each with its own ranking, a group of outcasts, and a group of immature wolves on their way up. Some of the younger wolves of the pack may leave to find vacant territory and a mate. The alpha male and female are typically the oldest members (founders. Does not mean actual age) of the pack and the ones with the most experience in hunting, defending territory, and other important activities. The other pack members respect their positions and follow their leadership in almost all things. The alpha wolves are usually the ones to make decisions for the pack when the group should go out to hunt or move from one place to another. The other Pack members all have positions in the hierarchy inferior to those of the alpha male and female. |-|Creation= Werewolves are created when a werewolf bites a human thereby transferring Lycanthropy into the victim's bloodstream. From there it makes it to their cells where the DNA is altered and lies mostly dormant until a full moon. There is currently no cure for Lycanthropia aka Werewolf Syndrome, however if they were just bitten it is possible to reverse it with magic or religious remedies. The afflicted individual can take steps to insure people don't get hurt. Many who realize what's going on choose to lock themselves away on full moon nights. There's also evidence that some witches and wizards can temporarily de-transform a werewolf although they are by no means cured of the disease. |-|Aging= Werewolves are not immortal as they are still human and therefore age. However, each monthly transformation regenerates the body to an extent so they will have double the lifespan of a normal human. It's pretty common for a human with Lycanthropia to live for 175 years. The highest known age for a common Werewolf is 251 years old although it is rumored that a small number have utilized magics to attain immortality so there might be werewolves roaming the Earth who are thousands of years old. |-|Reproduction= Werewolves, like Vampires, mate for life. They choose their mate based on the same process of selection that a wolf would endure in the wild. Most werewolves compete for their rights to have a mate and to breed, but when they obtain these rights, they will remain with their chosen partner for the rest of their lives. The most common way for werewolves to reproduce with a Human not affected by the lycanthrope gene is to have a born lycanthrope mate with a Human. This creates hereditary werewolves who will pass down the Lycanthrope gene to their offspring. The humans with Lycanthropy can still have kids and they will be perfectly normal. In fact, it's pretty much a guarantee they will be free of birth defects and not have any negative genetic factors. It is possible for them to mate with another werewolf in animal form, but this is rare. The resulting pregnancy would cause the female to stay in werewolf form for the one week gestation period. She would most likely find deep forest cover, a cave, or bury herself in the ground until the birth. The werewolf child would be a rare pure blood werewolf that has no human form and would become an adult within a week. It would be born an albino and would be beyond ferocious. Although it's strength and aggression would be somewhat beholden to the full moon, it would constantly be in werewolf form most likely hiding during the day in a dark cool place. Albino werewolves cannot mate nor does their bite create another werewolf. In fact it's mere bite would kill those it bites. Albinos are the only true immortal werewolves and will live forever until killed. Pack Ranking System * Dire- This werewolf is the Lord or alpha of all alphas and all other werewolves and can assume the form of a dire wolf. An adult direwolf is as large as a small horse, and can rip a man's arm from its socket. Even a juvenile direwolf is quite capable of killing a man by ripping out his throat. Physically they are not simply larger versions of wolves, but have slightly different proportions than their smaller cousins: their heads are larger with a leaner, more pronounced muzzle; their legs are longer in proportion to their body, and they have proportionately larger teeth that are often used to crush bones.Direwolves are held to be near-mythical in most of the south. However, inhabitants of the North acknowledge that they are a real animal, but they are very rarely encountered. There are some rumors of them living in the woods near Russia, but these are unconfirmed. There may have been larger dire wolf populations in the North in past millennium, but centuries of human encroachment on their territory have pushed their range back to the furthest north.There have been confirmed sightings north of Baikal Castle by the vampires who guard it. * Alpha- The Alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with the going ons within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The Alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Alpha decides on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishment of wolves (meaning kicks). Another important responsibility of the Alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The Alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the Betas and Hunters. The Alpha provides an emotional center for the family and focus for friendly feeling in the pack. One of the most important social functions of the Alpha is to help maintain an even temper and bond of the family. During pack meetings, most issues will be discussed with the pack as a whole. The final decision will be made by the Alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The Alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. * Beta- The Beta wolf is the second ranking individual within the dominance hierarchy. They show commitment and loyalty to the pack, also acting as a disciplinary to reinforce the Alpha's decisions. The Betas stand in as Alpha when the Alphas are not present. They answer to no one but their Alphas, but are expected, as with all members, to show respect to every wolf. They also assist the Alphas with any conflicts within the pack and enforce the rules, keeping peace within the clearing. They have the right to kick and ban a wolf from the clearing, after fair warning of wrong actions, such as fighting. They hold Sop Access along with the Alpha. Betas may also call hunts, deciding when and where to hunt, along with the Hunters. In pack meetings, the Betas' answers and suggestions are the second most important, being trusted advisers to the Alpha, only thinking for the good of the pack as a whole. There may only be a male and female Beta. * Delta- The Delta wolf is a wolf in training for Beta position. They are third in rank to Alpha and Beta. Delta's do not hold the authority to call medium or large hunts. That is a privilege to only ranked Alphas, Betas, and SM Hunters. Deltas usually become the next Beta after training is complete but one can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. When this is the case, if ever the current Beta is removed from their rank, steps down, changes rank, or leaves the pack, the Delta may take the place as the new Beta at the Alpha's request. There may only be a male and female Delta. * Gamma- The job of a Gamma is that of a pack protector, if you will. The Gammas are responsible for making sure that everything is safe in their pack's territory, and that there are no dangers to their pack. Gamma should try and meet with other pack members every so often to report and make sure that nothing's wrong, and if something is wrong, they should either try and solve it as a group or notify the highest ranking wolf available at the time. Gammas are generally elusive and not seen as much as some other members of the pack, but their role is very important. * Omegas and Pups- The Omega of the pack is lowest ranking wolf. The Omega is usually a young wolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a Re-Evaluated Wolf (one who left the Pack once and was accepted back into the Pack after a period of reevaluation). They are usually given the responsibilities of 'puppy-sitter', watching over the cubs during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. With the Omega always watching over the pups, they sometimes teach the Way of the Pack and the hierarchy. They explain to the pups what is right and wrong, or safe and dangerous. Pups, while low in rank, have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members. Reaching 1 year old, pups of the Pack may become Full Adult Members. Must be 1 year to Court/Mate and 2 years to Breed (have a litter). Special Ranks Dog- Dog behave like normal werewolves, but more vicious and without social structure, they will attack anything but are easily controlled by higher classes, vampires, and those with evil intentions, using them to hunt enemies. Bulldog- While the concept makes them sound cute and cuddly, these werewolves are anything but. While werewolves of the Dog rank can be controlled, Bulldogs cannot. These beasts are huge, uncontrollable monsters who lust after nothing but blood. They'll target anything and everything with a pulse. Berserker- Similar to Bulldogs, these monsters are blood thirsty. They're unstoppable killing machines who can't regain their human form or their human mind, although they retain certain rationality but only really powerful beings can control them somewhat, the more powerful a Berserker is, the more impervious is to control; they live to kill and transform those who manage to live. Class System While werewolves follow a ranking system in their pack, they also follow a class system which determines what job a wolf has among the pack members. Below is a list of the classes and the duties that the class entails: * Sentinel- Sentinels are to ensure that the pack is safe by patrolling the territory and watching the movements of the surroundings. They are to make sure that no intruders enter the clearing. In doing so, it is a Sentinel's responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Being in that position, it is the Sentinel's job to make sure each new visitor that comes into the clearing has good intentions as well. When the Sentinel is not present within the clearing or if there is none, the greeting responsibilities go to all Adult Pack members. Sentinels also make sure that the Pack Members keep themselves out of trouble, and that no fights break out between visiting wolves (or other pack members), warning them of the rules. After the warning, the Sentinel reserves the right to kick a continually aggressive or provoking wolf out of the channel and set a temporary ban. If this does happen they are to report to their Alpha and/or Beta and tell them what happened. * Elder- An Elder is a wolf with great experience and knowledge of wolf packs. In the past they may have held such high ranks as Alpha and/or Beta. They are sometimes older members who have decided to make the pack their final resting place. An Elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being advisor to both Alphas and Betas. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults and cubs included, and also to visitors, showing them the Way of the Pack. They express maturity in their thoughts and actions during serious discussion or conflicts and help out where ever they can, supporting the pack through and through. The Elder lingers in the background when it comes to Pack affairs; they voice their opinions and concerns when they feel it is necessary with the utmost respect to their leaders. * Hunters- The Hunters are those wolves who are exceptionally skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. They can range from 1 year to 5 years, large or small, but it is mainly their skill as a Hunter that counts. The Hunters make sure that the Pack has a full abundance of food. After large hunts, the lead Hunter will memo with an update of the food available . Hunters lead the hunts along with the Alpha and/or Beta, directing the members on when it is their turn to charge at the prey. Two titles of the hunters are the Ambusher and Tracker. These titles are given to those ranked Hunters that are exceptionally skilled with certain hunting techniques. * Scouts- Scouts are responsible for warning the Pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing, if any. Scouts are mainly wolves known by neighboring packs and visit around often. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. They are to report any important changes to the Alpha and Beta. These include: if a new Pack is formed; Scouts are to find out who is the Alpha or Alphas and if the Pack is peaceful. Another change includes the banishment of a certain wolf; Scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. * Caretakers- A wolf that shows interest and skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill wolves of the Pack. The Care Taker of the Pack ensures when any wolf is wounded, they recover properly not putting too much stress on their wounds. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. If they feel a wolf is not strong or rested enough to hunt, they are to inform the Alpha, Beta, or Hunter. Caretaking does NOT mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. A Caretaker has to be stern to the wounded. Many wolves will insist they are fine. A good care taker needs to know what injuries are serious and what injuries can heal on their own. They need to make sure a wounded wolf, does not over exert themselves. They need to be firm in having the wolf rest. Types of Werewolves * Natural (Pureblood)- These are the naturally occurring werewolves. They're born from two full blooded werewolf parents. * Lycan- These werewolves are the classic cinematic werewolf portrayed in classic films. These are those humans who have contracted the Lycan virus from a pure werewolf's bite. * Therian- Therians are evolved werewolves that have decided to stay apart from humanity living in secluded places with their own social life. Some have lost the ability to become human-like. They avoid any human contact and prefer to escape and preserve their way of life than have direct contact with civilization. Subspecies of Werewolves * Vampwolves Clans Werewolves, while divided as packs, are also divided by tribes or clans. This system is not to be confused with the system that vampires use. Werewolf tribes or clans are not a division of the packs, but rather are divisions of the race themselves. This method is similar to dividing wild wolves into subspecies such as the gray wolf. Below is a list of all of the different clans of werewolves and a description of each: * Brown- Legend has it that these wolves got their fur color from mingling their blood with earth, giving them the ability to control it. The Brown clan is a rough and tough bunch of wolves. They're sturdy and strong built. Originating from Sochi, Russia where the summers can reach temperatures of over 100 degrees fahrenheit, the Brown clan is a typically stationary group that tend to roam near the warmer parts of Russia. Their fur is always a shade of brown, ranging from the lighter shades of tan and isabella to the darker shades such as chocolate or cocoa. In the summer months, this fur is a thin, shorter coat. Once the winter months grow near, they shed their lighter summer coats for a thick, heavy winter coat to protect them from the harsh Russian winters. * Silver (Gray)- While not as large as their Russian brethren, the Silver wolves are larger in numbers and live in a wider range. There are packs of Silver tribe members spread throughout all of North America. Their home lands include: Canada, Alaska, the Great Lakes, northern Rockies and the Pacific Northwest. These wolves are not as small as their Red cousins, but not as large as their Brown brothers. They're a mid height, sturdy wolf meant to adapt to their surroundings and can often control storms or weather magic. They're well known for their abilities to mingle well with the people and animals in their native lands and famous for their abilities to hunt in large packs with 16 members or more to each pack. Their coats aren't shed very often, and instead help to protect against the American and Canadian winters. They don't shed very often as their coats don't need to be nearly as thick as the Russian wolves. However, their coat is always a shade of silver or better known as gray. Some variations of this color includes Blue or Agouti. * Red- Smaller still than their Silver cousins, the Red Tribe live throughout the southeastern U.S. from Pennsylvania to Florida and as far west as Texas. They're also known to roam more than 1.7 million acres throughout northeastern North Carolina and can be found in parts of Mexico. Built for speed, this tribe can get extremely close to other humans due to their smaller size. They can sometimes appear to be slightly larger dogs and as such can be mistakenly taken in as pets. This has caused many problems among the Red Tribe, and has caused them to be hunted to near extinction in their home territories. Their near extinction has caused them to become shy and secretive. Some will even go so far as to hunt alone or in small packs. Size of the pack varies with the size of available prey populations, but are typically only between 8 to 10 in a pack. Like their Silver cousins, the Red Tribe have a medium length coat that sheds very seldomly. Their fur is always a shade of Red that can range from liver, cinnamon, Apricot, Chestnut, Fawn, Rust, and Deer. * Black- Larger than the Silver Tribe wolves, these dark colored wolves are known to be extremely aggressive and violent towards outsiders. They originate from the coastal southeast of Alaska. A large portion of them reside within Alaska's Tongass National Forest. However, they can be found on the mainland from Dixon Entrance to Yakutat Bay, and on all the major islands in the Alexander Archipelago except Admiralty, Baranof and Chichagof. Many of the wolves travel freely between islands, and their ranges may shift significantly over time. This makes it difficult to accurately keep track of their population. This Tribe of wolf is relatively isolated from other werewolves by mountains and water barriers. These "island wolves" have always fur that is always black. The wolves of the Black Tribe have shorter, coarser, and darker hair than wolves in the north, making them stick out in places that their Red cousins are common. However, they can slip into places where black is a possible coat color for American Gray Wolves. These wolves are commonly known to have Electrokinetic powers that allow them to control electricity of any kind. Variations in powers aren't common, but they can rarely obtain the ability to use Black Magic. * White- These wolves are typically albino, meaning that they're the rare coloration among any wolf Tribe. While albino wolves are rare, they will blend well with the white tribes of the Arctic and tundra dwelling tribes of Russia. All of which are born with white fur. The only way to tell the difference between an albino werewolf and a purely White Tribe member is to look for the pink color of their nose, paw pads, and around their eyes. These wolves are less balanced than their other brethren. They are typically either one extreme or the other. This means that they're either prone to extreme violence or extremely docile. However, this does not mean that there are not a mix of the two in any wolf. Werewolves of the White Tribe are the tribe with the most variety in personality types which can both be interesting and dangerous. Typically, the White Tribe is known to control ice and snow. For this reason, they typically have thick, long coats that don't shed. They're more often than not a population with very few males and more females, however every pack is different and as such, shouldn't be held to any certain standard. Some of these wolves have been known to be born without a soul, leaving them as nothing more than beasts with no human form. They're vulnerable to demonic possession. These beasts are to be avoided unless the intent is to kill them with a silver bullet. Religion Werewolf culture is driven by the Pagan religion in one form or another. Some packs my follow Wicca, others Neo-Paganism, while another may follow Discordianism. Regardless of the name, the religion is still centered on the Pagan religion. All werewolves recognize that there is a divinity in nature. All werewolves are deeply aware of the natural world and see the power of the divine in the ongoing cycle of life and death. Some werewolves are eco-friendly, seeking to live in a way that minimizes harm to the natural environment. Thus, many packs, clans, or tribes will live off the land, hunting for only the amount of food they need to survive, using natural tools and weapons they created themselves or even their own natural weapons. This culture of living off the land also means that major celebrations for werewolves take place during specific parts of the year. The main festivals or celebrations take place during the Spring Equinox, Summer Solstice, Autumn Equinox and the Winter Solstice. Vulnerabilities As with other supernatural creatures, werewolves have weaknesses that hunters can exploit to defeat them. Below, you can find a list of all of these weaknesses: Harming and Banishing * Wolfsbane- While it isn't lethal to a werewolf in small quantities, wolfsbane can be used as a method of keeping them away or at bay. The smell or sight of it will repel them. It is unknown as to why this is the case. Some speculate that its scent is simply repulsive to werewolves. * Fire- Fire can hurt them, though their regenerative cells allow them to heal burns much faster than an ordinary human. * Magic- Werewolves are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects and dark objects. * Mortality- Werewolves can die of old age and share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. suffocation). * Physical Trauma- Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. Fortunately for them, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. However, certain injuries, such as a slit throat or a snapped neck, have been shown to kill werewolves. Killing Weapons, Rituals and Substances * Silver- The only known way to kill a werewolf is by using silver. Silver acts like a toxin to a werewolf and once impaled or burned with silver, the wound will fester and and infection will occur. Once the infection has began to take its course, there are few hopes that a werewolf will survive. * Blood Loss- If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. * Broken Neck- Breaking a werewolf's neck will result in instant death. * Decapitation- Decapitation will result in instant death for a werewolf. * Heart Extraction- Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. Beings *'Vampires'- Like werewolves can kill vampires, they can kill werewolves. It is speculated that their DNA is so similar to one another that they evolved in order to become predators to one another, thus continuing the food chain. Powers and Abilities * Fangs - Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs that grows in place of their human canines. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. * Claw Retraction- The claws of a werewolf are known for their sharpness. A werewolf's claws are similar to razor blades, able to shred through flesh and some metals. Werewolves can project and retract their claws, allowing them to appear to be nothing more than normal fingernails. * Temperature Regulation- Werewolves can maintain different levels of their own body temperature for extended periods of time. Some users may even be able to manipulate their own body temperatures at will. * Enhanced Strength- Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them far stronger than Humans. However, werewolves in their human form are not as strong as a vampire, and have even been shown to be far weaker on several occasions. But they've also shown to be strong enough to at least defend themselves. * Contaminant Immunity- Werewolves are immune to some known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, etc. * Enhanced Reflexes- Werewolves have enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * Enhanced Jump- They can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. Usually comes with strong legs. In some cases a jump can fool an observer into believing the person is "Flying". * Lunar Empowerment- Werewolves become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with moonlight, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. * Supernatural Survivability- Werewolves are able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage at almost any level of danger or circumstances. * Enhanced[[Enhanced Senses| Senses]]'- '''Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceeds their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. * [[Enhanced Agility|'Enhanced Agility']]- Werewolves possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Werewolves also have greater reflexes than humans. * [[Enhanced Durability|'Enhanced Durability']]-' Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans without nearly as much discomfort or injury, however, not as much as vampires. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. * '''Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control:' During a full moon, they will unwillingly transform from their human form and into their wolf form. * Enhanced Combat- Werewolves are unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. * Regenerative Healing Factor- Werewolves can regenerate all non-lethal damage, purebloods are even able to completely heal their original bites. Werewolves can even heal damage that would be fatal to humans such as injuries from a car wreck. Even if they are turned into a werewolf after suffering such an injury, they can heal. * 'Lycanthropy-' Werewolves can turn others into werewolves. This can be done by several methods, via a curse, claw but traditionally through a bite. * Lunar Mind- A werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced to their peak during a full moon. During a Full moon, their minds revert into a primal state prone to violence and survival instinct. * Feral Mind- Werewolves are able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, their mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. * Predatory Instinct- A werewolf possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. They can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where he is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Semi-Immortality- Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. Werewolves in Lore A werewolf in folklore and mythology is a person who shape-shifts into a wolf, either purposely, by using magic, or after being placed under a curse. The medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury associated the transformation with the appearance of the full moon, but this concept was rarely associated with the werewolf until the idea was picked up by modern fiction writers. Most modern references agree that a werewolf can be killed if shot by a silver bullet, although this is more a reflection of fiction's influence than an authentic feature of the folk legends. A werewolf allegedly can be killed by complete destruction of heart or brain; silver isn't always necessary, though it deals a much slower and painful death than the two precious options of killing a werewolf. Many European countries and cultures have stories of werewolves, including France (loup-garou), Greece (lycanthropos), Spain (hombre lobo), Bulgaria (varkolak, vulkodlak), Czech Republic (vlkodlak), Serbia (vukodlak), Russia (oboroten', vurdalak), Ukraine (vovkulak, vovkun, pereverten'), Croatia (vukodlak), Poland (wilkolak), Romania (varcolac), Scotland (werewolf, wulver), England (werwolf), Ireland (faoladh or conriocht), Germany (Werwolf), Denmark/Sweden (Varulv), Galicia(lobisun), Portugal (lobisomem) Lithuania (vilkolakis and vilkatlakis), Latvia (vilkatis and vilkacis), Andorra (home llop), Estonia (libahunt), Argentina (lobizon, hombre lobo) and Italy (lupo mannaro). The story of Lycaon in Greek mythology supplies one of the earliest examples of a werewolf legend. According to one form of it, Lycaon was transformed into a wolf as a result of eating human flesh; one of those who were present at periodical sacrifice on Mount Lycaon was said to suffer a similar fate. Category:Creatures Category:Races Category:Magical Races Category:Magical Creatures